Miguel
Colombian |family = |affiliations = Catalina (formerly) Colombian Cartel (co-leader) |vehicles = Cartel Cruiser Patriot Stallion Banshee |weapons = Micro SMG |businesses = Drug dealing |voice = Al Espinosa (GTA III) Jamie Hector (GTA Liberty City Stories) }} Miguel was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the tertiary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). Miguel is co-leader of the Colombian Cartel along with Catalina, and is involved in the gang's narcotics trade. Biography Background Miguel was born in Colombia and at some point prior to 1998 moved to Liberty City, where he joined Colombian Cartel and soon became a prominent member of the gang. Events of GTA Liberty City Stories Miguel frequently sells drugs from Portland Harbor to the Leone Family and meets Toni Cipriani in a deal in 1998, which is ambushed by the Liberty City Police Department. Toni escapes with the drugs after seemingly killing Miguel, but he manages to survive. Over the next three years, Miguel continues to climb the ranks of the Cartel and, following the death of Cisco in 2000, becomes one of the gang's co-leaders. Events of GTA III In 2001 Miguel meets Catalina and Claude as they arrive in the city and helps them rob a bank as their getaway driver. After Catalina shoots Claude and leaves him for dead, Miguel escapes the police with Catalina. Catalina and Miguel then continue leading the Cartel together and increase the gang's influence in the city by stepping up the production of the drug SPANK from a freighter in Portland Harbor. They also begin to work against the Leone Family, exchanging Leone secrets for SPANK with barman Curly Bob. Their operations, however, are stopped by Claude who, under orders from Don Salvatore Leone, kills Curly Bob and then destroys the freighter containing the SPANK factory. Claude later moves to Staunton Island, where he begins to work for Donald Love, first rescuing the Old Oriental Gentleman from the Cartel. Love later sends Claude to collect a package from an incoming plane at Francis International Airport and later has him return to collect the real package, having previously sent Claude to collect decoy packages. The package, however, has already been collected by Miguel and Catalina. Claude goes to a construction site in Fort Staunton and confronts Miguel and Catalina. Miguel attempts to reason with Claude and gives him the package, but is then betrayed and shot by Catalina, who jumps down into a skip to escape. Death Asuka Kasen, enraged following the death of her brother Kenji at the hands of a "Cartel assassin" (really Claude disguised as a Cartel member), begins to torture the injured Miguel for information on the Cartel's operations. After extracting information from Miguel, Asuka sends Claude to stop these Cartel operations, which includes killing three Cartel hit squads, destroying the Kappa Coffee House stands (which were fronts to sell SPANK) and destroying a plane and collecting the SPANK packages inside. After collecting the SPANK packages, Claude returns to the construction site and finds Asuka and Miguel dead, who were both killed by Catalina in an attempt to stop Claude's attacks on the Cartel. Claude then investigates Miguel's body, which has been impaled on a construction pole, and finds a note from Catalina attached to it, before leaving. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto III *Introduction (Betrayal) *Cutting the Grass *Grand Theft Aero *Bait *Espresso-2-Go! *S.A.M. (Killed off-screen) *Ransom (Corpse) ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Contra-Banned Gallery Miguel-Artwork.jpg|Game art of Miguel in GTA III. Miguel-GTAIII.jpg|Miguel in his final form in GTA III. Miguel-GTALCS.jpg|Miguel in his final form in GTA Liberty City Stories during "Contra-Banned". Miguel-GTALCSBeta.jpg|Beta version of Miguel in the GTA Liberty City Stories. Trivia *In the beta version of GTA III, at the introduction cutscene he would say: Catalina! Move your ass! http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=528062&hl=beta+script. *Miguel in GTA Liberty City Stories beta looked more like his GTA III appearance. *Miguel is one of only three antagonists in the ''GTA'' series to be introduced before the protagonist. As in the Introduction, he is first seen driving a Banshee towards the Liberty City Bank, and later, the game shows Claude destroying a security camera with a shotgun. The others are Catalina from the same game, and Sonny Forelli from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Miguel, Ryder, and Rocco Pelosi are the only antagonists who did not directly attempt to kill the protagonist. Navigation }}de:Miguel es:Miguel pl:Miguel pt:Miguel ru:Мигель Miguel Miguel Miguel Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Miguel